Une étiquette n'est pas éternelle
by lilikelly
Summary: marinette est prête a tout pour devenir populaire...


Au lycée Miraculous high il y a deux groupes; les populaires et les impopulaires aussi appeler les loozers le groupe des populaires est composé de tous les gosses de riche ainsi que leurs assistants qui leurs servent de cerveau. Dans ce clan nous avons la plus grande garce de la terre et fille du maire Chloé Bourgeois qui est toujours suivie par Sabrina. Ensuite nous avons Kim le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, natation,course et j'en passe, mais qui n'a rien dans le cerveau. Pour l'aider il est souvent accompagné de Max qui lui fait ses devoirs, il fait partit des rares impopulaires à fréquenter les riches. Il bien évidemment Lila fille d'une des plus grande famille d'Italie. Elle est souvent en compagnie du Prince Ali, un prince au grand cœur qui aide les familles démunies. Et Enfin leLeader du groupe le playboy et badboy celui que toutes les filles veulent pour elles, mais aucune n'a réussi à sortir avec je parle d'Adrien Agrest, qui est toujours avec son meilleur ami Nino fils d'un très célèbre DJ.

...:Sérieux Alya je sais déjà tout ça.

Alya : Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils sont tous spéciales donc pour devenir toi aussi une populaires tu dois te démarquer du lot et être unique.

...: Tu es géniale je vais être une fille indispensable pour eux !

Alya :Attention Marinette tu ne dois pas être leur esclave montre ton caractère.

Alya :Je sais ne t'inquiète pas.

Elles parlaient encore quelques temps avant d'aller en cours. Le cours commença quand un groupe d'élève arriva en retard...encore, en plus ils se battaient à l'entrée. La prof s'énerva avant de les envoyer à leur place,et comme ils continuaient à parler le prof donna un devoir de 3 mois à faire en groupe. La première phrase du professeur fut « JE FAIS LES GROUPES » cela eu l'effet d'une bombe pour toute la classe le pire c'est que sur tous les groupes un seul sera en binôme et beaucoup de filles voulaient être avec Adrien. Au final les groupes furent en premier Alya, Nino et Rose le deuxième Nathaniel Juleka et Max le troisième Chloé, Lila et Mylène. Les groupes continuaient jusqu'à Adrien et Marinette, le dernier groupe et aussi le seul binôme. La moitié des filles étaient en mode dépression. Et la fille du maire se leva.

Chloé : C'est ridicule j'exige de changer de groupe !

Prof : Chloé ici c'est moi qui commande si vous avez un problème venez me voir à la fin du cours mais les groupe ne changeront pas d'un iota !

Adrien lui était indifférent à ce qui se passait quant à Marinette ne c'était pas encore remise de cette annonce c'était la chance de sa vie. Donc pendant toute l'heure elle pensait à un moyen d'utiliser cette chance à bon escient. A la fin du cours une main s'agita devant son visage, quand elle daigna regarder elle se retrouva à deux centimètre des lèvres d'Adrien elle sentit son souffle sur elle. C'est quand il ouvrit la bouche qu'elle sorti de ses rêveries.

Adrien : Bon brunette pour le devoir on se retrouve où ?

Marinette : Tu préfère quel endroit ?

Natsu : Chez moi comme ça pas besoin de bouger.

Marinette : D'accord mais je sais pas où tu habite.

Adrien : Suis moi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les rues avant d'entrer dans une grande maison. Ils monterent à l'étage et il lui lâcha enfin la main

Adrien : Alors brunette tu veux travailler sur quel sujet ?

Lucy : Pourquoi pas sur les différentes classes sociales ?

Natsu : Heu... Ouai si tu veux.

Marinette : Tu sais Adrien j'ai un prénom

Adrien : Ouai heu...brunette

Marinette : Je m'appelle...

Adrien se rapprocha de Marinette avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille « MA-RI-NE-TTE » ce simple mot fit frissonner la titulaire de ce nom.

Marinette : Si tu connais mon nom pourquoi tu m'appelle brunette ?

Adrien : Parce que je n'appelle que les populaires par leurs nom. Et comme tu allait me le dire pour rien je préfère te prévenir que je connais ton prénom.

Marinette : Donc tu compte m'appeler brunette tout le temps ?

Adrien : Je te propose un truc si tu promet de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de moi je t'appelerai par ton prénom, mais en public tu n'existe pas.

Marinette : Jamais je ne tomberai amoureuse de toi et je veux pas être une vieille chaussette qu'on jette quand on n'en a plus besoin.

Adrien : Désolé mais c'est se que tu es. A moins que tu parie avec moi

Marinette : C'est quoi ce plan ? Pourquoi j'accepterai ?

Adrien : Voilà ce que je propose si tu résiste à mon charme ce qui est impossible, je te ferai devenir populaire mais si tu succombe et tombe amoureuse tu n'apartiendra qu'a moi miss impopulaire.

Marinette : Pourquoi je devrai t'apartenir ? Tu as toutes les filles que tu veux à tes pieds, pourtant tu n'a jamais été intéresser par elles.

Adrien : Tu te trompe je m'intéresse aux plus résistantes ce sont des proies de choix, et tu es maintenant la prochaine même si on peut pas dire que tu es belle. Le seul problème c'est que maintenant que je t'es prise pour cible au Lycée où ici tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à se que tu craque.

Marinette : Pas belle ! Alors t'intéresse pas à moi ! Et j'ai pas accepter et en plus c'est inégal. Pour combien de temps ?

Adrien : Et susceptible en plus. Tu n'a pas refuser non plus où alors tu as peur de perdre. C'est pas inégal puisque tu va passer toutes tes journées avec les populaires pendant 3 mois.

Marinette : Vu comme ça j'accepte...et je suis pas susceptible !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon quand ils se tapèrent dans la main. Il commençaient le travail et à la fin de la journée Marinette rentra chez elle. Le lendemain elle vivait un vrai rêve, elle parlait avec tous les populaires mais certaines filles étaient vraiment jalouses et insultaient l'asiatique pendant plus d'un moi derrière son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelques populaires parler sur elle dans les toilettes.

...: Non mais tu vois cette impopulaire traîner avec nous comme-ci c'était normal.

...: Ouai et ça juste parce qu'Adrien veut se la faire nous on doit se la coltiner et en plus elle se croit jolie.

...: C'est grave ça alors qu'il irai tellement bien avec Chloé elle au moins elle fait vraiment partie du groupe et elle est belle.

...: Et riche. La seule chose positive c'est que quand Adrien aura eu ce qu'il veut il la jettera comme une vieille chaussette.

Elles partirent en rigolant. Sa faisait un moi qu'elle croyait qu'elle avait été acceptée. Soudain elle sentie des larmes couler le long de ses joues c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que quoi qu'elle ferai elle ne serai jamais acceptée. Donc elle prit la décision de se venger. Elle alla voir ses « amis » et leur dit se qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle ne pleura pas mais elle dit tout se qu'elle pensait de leur groupe. Ils étaient tous choqués et énervés. Puis elle partit les laissant derrière elle. La semaine suivante elle ne revint pas en cours et toutes les personnes du lycée parlaient sur elle. Elle ne revint que deux semaines après, elle avait totalement changer elle était maquillée bien habillée et surtout elle était devenue plus froide. Quand Adrien s'avança vers elle, elle ne le calcula pas et avança vers la classe, mais une main l'attrapa par le bras et l'a stoppa nette.

Adrien : Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver Marinette ?

Marinette : Rien j'ai juste changer et je te signal que tu es après perdre ton pari sa fait deux moi et je ne t'aime pas il te reste un seul moi

Adrien : Je m'en fou de ça je veux savoir pourquoi tu as changer !

Marinette : Pour devenir comme vous les populaires des gens qui parlent sur les autres et n'ayant aucune conscience.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Adrien : Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Marinette : Peut-être...

Adrien :écoute je sais pas se qui c'est passer mais oublie, il reste un moi et je vais te faire perdre

Marinette : Le pari n'est plus équitable je veux plus faire parti de ton groupe.

Adrien : Alors quoi ?

Marinette : Si je gagne tu quitte les populaires.

Adrien : T'es sérieuse ?!

Marinette : Très ! Mais si tu veux pas on peut toujours arrêter le parià tes était devenu son meilleur ami, il ne l'a lâchait plus il aimait la chatouiller entendre son rire cristallin voir son sourire et se noyer dans son regard azur. En parallèle leur devoir avançait bien ils trouvaient que trois mois c'était long pour rendre un simple DM mais bon ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas plus. Nous somme la veille de la fin du pari et Adrien comptait bien l'a faire craquer c'est pourquoi il lui a donné rendez-vous au parc d'attraction. Il dut l'attendre 20 minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive maquillée, avec une un débardeur tombant sur l'épaule et un short court accompagné par des baskets montantes pour sa coiffure elle avait les cheveux bouclés attacher en queue de cheval avec un ruban. En l'a voyant il resta choqué,mais il redescendit vite sur terre et ils commençaient leur journée par des montagnes russes, la pauvre Marinette a cru qu'elle allait mourir. De son côté Adrien en profitait pour l'a prendre dans ses bras. Ensuite ils allèrent dans un stand de tir c'était l'idée de la jeune femme quand elle vu un petit chat noir en peluche. Elle essaya 10 fois mais ne réussi pas à l'avoir. Au moment où elle abandonna Adrien tenta sa chance et le gagna du premier coup, elle resta choquée quand il lui expliqua qu'il était champion de tir. Elle l'engueulait en disant que si il lui avait dit plus tôt elle aurait pu garder ses 100 euros. La seule réponse qu'il donna l'énervait encore plus « c'était drôle de te voir perdre ». Mais pour la calmer il lui offrit le déjeuner, donc pour se venger elle ne prit que des plats chers. Il trouvait sa vengeance tellement enfantine que sa le faisait rire. La journée s'ensuivit d'attraction comme la chenille, les autos-tamponneuses, le manoir hanté et pour finir un tour de carrousel. La nuit tomba peu à peu c'était l'ambiance parfaite pour la grande roue. Marinette rougissait elle était dans le décor d'une déclaration d'amour mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre, pas maintenant. Adrien était en face d'elle il l'a regardait. Le pari se fini dans quelques minutes et Adrien commença à parler

Adrien : Écoute Marinette je sais que tu ne veux pas perdre mais tu n'a vraiment aucune attirance pour moi ?

Elle hésita mais répondu quand même.

Marinette : Non.

Adrien : Ok tu as gagner le pari félicitation

La roue s'arrêta et Adrien commença à partir quand il senti une chaleur contre son dos et un souffle à son oreille lui murmurer un « je t'aime » qui le fit frissonner. Il se retourna, prit Marinette dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur au début comme s'il avait peur de la casser. Après quelques baisers ils se séparèrent.

Adrien : TRICHEUSE

Marinette : Non tu m'a demander si j'étais attirée par toi mais c'est faux j'ai des sentiments pour toi

Adrien : C'est pareil !

Il commença à bouder

Marinette : C'est bon tu as gagné qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Adrien : Gagner le pari.

Marinette hésita mais céda si en échange il restait un moi avec les impopulaires, il accepta et le soir même il présenta officiellement Lucy comme sa petite amie. Et là elle était vraiment acceptée quand Lila lui parla au nom de tous pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue même si Chloé faisait un caprice. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont sortis ensemble. Le lundi fut le jour des exposés Adrien était à côté de sa princesse, ils parlaient des différentes classes sociales. vers la fin il prit Marinette dans ses bras et elle conclût.

Marinette : Donc pour conclure nous pouvons affirmer que malgré la classe sociale ou nous naissons il n'y a pas de très grandes limites pour la franchir et changer car une étiquette n'est pas éternelle.

...Fin...

Voilà petit one shot de 2040 mots sur un très ancien concours j'espère qu'il vous aura plu dites le moi en commentaire.


End file.
